All that counts
by Lunis Taris
Summary: Cloud hurries forward to safe Sephiroth. Will he make it in time?


The feet of the blonde Soldier pounded quickly and loudly over the cold concrete floor. His breath was intermittent and he didn't know how far he hast o run not to mention how long he was already running. In his mind the same scene replayed over and over again. Rain blasted in his face.

_Inwardly he sneaked out of his room like he did every night for the last three months. Like being asleep he avoided the creaking planks until he reached the stairs. He swung neatly over the handrail to get on the next landing just to do the same with the other handrail. Without a sound he hit the ground of the impressive entrance hall. His way led him away from the front door right round into the direction of the kitchen. Right before the kitchen was another door which directed into the basement. Before entering, his gaze slid from left to right to check if someone heard and followed him. This procedure became a routine from the start of his first departure. Slowly and silently he opened the door and closed it promptly after stepping through it. He hurried nimbly down the stairs until he stood at the beginning of the long basement corridor. He rushed through it until he attained the last door, taking a last look over his shoulder before entering the room. He didn't need light anymore; he was familiarized with everything and all in this basement room even though he didn't spend much time in here. But this basement cabin retrieved something which was the more important to him. A hidden secret passage which lead to the basement of the opposite house. The place where they kept HIM._

_He locked the door of the secret passage behind him and walked with long steps through the gangway before he opened the other door at the end carefully. No noise was audible. Vexed he stood still because normally he was greeted by HIM as soon as he opened the door. Unless… he wasn't alone. With caution and anxious not to create any tone he sneaked closer to the cell. The door was open and he wasn't there. But someone else was._

„_Tifa! " A wheeze of surprise glided from his lips. _

„_I know you would come. " Her glance was full of sadness. „You're not coming here for the first time." This wasn't a question; Tifa knew it.  
„Where is he, Tifa? "  
„What's going on between you and him? "She turned directly to him, but stood still two steps away from him.  
„Tifa! Tell me where is he! Where did you take him? "He grabbed her shoulders. „Where is he? "  
„Ouch, Cloud, you're hurting me! "Meanwhile angry the black haired woman pushed away his hands. „Shinra picked him up. They found a way to finally destroy Sephiroth. No reawakening, no resurrection. He will __finally disappear__. _

_Cloud fell down to his knees. "When…? When did they pick him up? "  
"An hour ago. But you can't go there, Cloud." She knelt down too and put her hand on his right shoulder. „Why did you come here night after night? Wh…" Her view fell on the pale skin of her friend. „You love him? " Her voice was not more than a whisper.  
The blue eyed soldier jumped to his feet. "I can save him! I have to! „Forgive me, Tifa! " He already turned and ran off._

Fortunately, Reno was stupid enough to tell on the phone where they took Sephiroth. His motorcycle stood outside in the rain, the engine still steaming. The warehouse complex was huge and Reno didn't tell him the exact place where Sephiroth was situated. Finally he heard voices and so he slowed down his pace. The door stood a split open; he recognized Renos voice.

„And you really told Cloud where we are! "  
"I didn't know this was about more than that, Rude! "  
From a walkie-talkie he could hear another voice speaking. If Cloud should arrive here, it's too late. The poison is injected. Come upstairs and dispose him. "

Cloud turned on his heels and stormed to the stairs he passed by. Taking two to three stairs at a time he raced up the stairs until he reached the roof. He bumped into Hojo but he pushed him aside. He discovered his lover. The silver haired lay crookedly on the roof in the pouring rain. His body twitched under convulsions every now and then. Like in Trance Clouds feet took him to him to fall down on the wet ground. He took his face into his gloved hands. „Sephy…" he whispered.

At the edge of his consciousness he noticed that Reno and Rude entered the roof as well.  
„It's true what Tifa said. Cloud loves him…"

With a cloudy gaze the tall soldier looked up. „I know you would come, Cloud…"  
„I'm too late… Forgive me, Sephy…"  
„You're there… That's all that counts anymore…" Another convulsion let Sephiroths body tremble.  
„But… but you're dying! " Desperately he checked the other ones pulse. "I'm taking you away from here…" He was about to take Sephiroth on his arms to carry him but he took his hands.  
„Let it be, Cloud… It's too late…"  
„No… No! Sephy, no! " Clouds fist hit the ground; Tears of despair running down his cheeks.  
„Kiss me… Cloud…"

The cheeks of the soldier reddened with this favor. He pulled the other one in an upright position right into his arms. Smoothly their lips touched. The ones of Sephiroth were cold and wet from the rain. The older one grabbed Clouds hand.  
„I… love you… Cloud…" Slowly but surely his eyes closed, but Cloud could still see that the sparkling green turned into a dull green.  
Clouds scream sent shivers over the whole bodies of the other three present people.  
Quietly they heisted from the roof, only Reno turned around for the last time as he reached the door. He stood still in shock. Cloud moved to the edge of the roof with Sephiroth in his arms. His gaze streaked the one from Reno and although they were far away from each other, the red haired could hear every word.

„I will stay with you, Sephy… I love you too…"  
Cloud closed his eyes and before Reno could put his feet back on the roof; Cloud let himself fall backwards from the roof.


End file.
